Rise of Witches
by Professor JonCel
Summary: A scientist was given the chance to help save humanity and change the course of history. Now back into the past with the knowledge of the future, follow him as he help the witches rise as the ultimate protectors of the humanity.
1. Ch 1: End In Destruction

**Strike Witches: ****Rise of Witches**

**Summary**:

A scientist was given the chance to help save humanity and change the course of history. Now back into the past with the knowledge of the future, follow him as he help the witches rise as the ultimate protectors of the humanity.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my very first FanFiction, please go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches. I'm just a fan. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One****: End In Destruction**

**Year**:?

**Location**:?

**Time**:?

**[Unknown P.O.V.]**

Here we are standing in the middle of a raging storm, thunder roared loudly, lightning crackled throughout the darkened sky and deafening wind continued to circle around us but we stood there like statues, not seemed to be bothered by the nature's fury.

Cold rain poured onto our heads and bodies. Our skin, clothes and weapons drenched by the cold rain. Coldness continued to penetrate our hardened skins but even if we do not feel the coldness physically, an emotion of coldness seemed to grow further. Coldness and emptiness is all you need to survive in this cruel world of ours.

"This is it... the _final days_... no... the _final __**day**_ of humanity..." I silently whispered.

Ordered to stand guard and ready in the middle of a clearing with no trees or rocks for cover and provide us any form protection, we did as we are told. '_Orders_', that's the only kind of living we have nowadays, follow as you are ordered and your life will have a meaning, and follow we did.

"Neuroi…"

A voice came to my mind and warned me of the incoming threat. Steeling myself, I stood ready for the attack. Killing off my emotions and turning myself into a machine like being in order to get by and move forward through the deaths to come, I did.

Not a minute later, a barrage of complete random laser barrage rained down onto our position killing people by the hundreds. Panic immediately broke from our lines as desperate calls for help, pain and agony was heard throughout the clearing.

The Neuroi stopped its attacks and made what seemed to be a laughing noise as it looked down upon us. The others with strong will did not take that well and retaliated in blind fury. The attacks did no damage against the enemy except it only served to irritate it, making it fire more red coloured beams that took another hundreds of people's lives in an instant.

Here, on this field, we made our stand. We continued to fight as ordered. There was no retreat nor surrender as our enemies took no prisoners of war. Cries of pain and desperation continued to ring throughout the field. I was surrounded, surrounded by death, death that is with us the moment we are ordered to march and make a stand in this place. And yet, here I am standing, firing my own rifle, waiting and yearning for my own death.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, the barrage stopped. Rain still poured down on the bloodied land, the smell of death lingers through the air and yet, I am still alive. Death never came as I thought it would.

I closed my eyes and said to myself, "Again...", as I clenched my hands into a ball of fist in anger. I was there, I was ready for my death and yet I survived. Of 10,000 people, only less than a hundred survived, of that hundred only I continued to live as the others died from their injuries.

"I am the '_Sole Survivor_'..."

After a while of standing, I heard a sound that I know all too well. The sound of jet engines coming from above, I know '_they' _have come to get the survivors out. Only a hundred less number of people was going to return this day, majority of which are going to die along the road returning '_home_' and the rest will die on the beds of the hospital.

* * *

**Year**:?

**Location**: Home, Last City of Humanity

**Time**:?

'_Home', _the name of the final city on by '_high_' walls and buried deeply into the ground, it was mounted with anti-aircraft guns, missile launchers and artilleries that helped stave-off the Neuroi assaults.

_Home_ is now a city with less than a hundred thousand people, filled with survivors of all age with no food and only weapons on their arms. Survivors waiting to be sent to their deaths. Survivors that have lost their will to fight. Survivors that I belong to.

An hour has passed since my return and I looked up to skies to see _them _flying to the walls of the city. Flying to defend our '_home_' and the last of humanity. I suddenly heard someone, a commander, shouting, signalling us to move out to help defend our city.

Here I am again, standing with a gun in my arms with only 10 bullets, facing a tank-class Neuroi that has broken through the wall.

"Fire!"

With a single word from the commander we all fired. We did little to no damage to our enemy and after emptying our clip, we just stood there as the neuroi retaliated killing people with every shot of it laser.

I stood my grounds once more, I could see the neuroi aiming at me, charging its weapon, and it fired. I was standing, ready, staring at my own death, but it seems it wasn't my time yet.

* * *

**Time**:?

The ground or road I was standing on collapsed, taking me with it. I begun to wonder if this is what people called the '_Devil's Luck_'. I could only stare at the darkening skies as evening draws near. I could hear explosions grew weaker by the minute until it finally came stop. And by another stroke of luck, _they_ saved me once again.

Of less than a hundred thousand people, less than ten thousand are all that's left.

We all stood in the plaza, waiting for the news of the END bomb. After waiting for half an hour '_he_' came out towing with him the bomb, END bomb. The bomb is oval in shape, with a smooth surface and with in colour. It was plain but it is the final solution of humanity.

_He_, the maker of the bomb, has a straight face and like all of us, he has cold-dead eyes, devoid of all emotions. He has worked on the bomb like an '_automated doll_' and would follow any order given to him by the higher-ups. His word, the final words of humanity rungs through my mind.

"Our final moment is at hand." he sighed before he continued. "we have done what we can. But, if we are to die now, we will take them with us along with our home planet, our home world that they have destroyed."

"We give them nothing, Nothing but an empty victory"

His speech held no emotions, no cheers was heard as the rain begun to pouring again. _They_, the _last_ squadron of witches, was sent out earlier to buy _him_ time to complete the bomb and I never get to see them again.

I watch him give out an order through a radio to the '_Last Witch_', his order was two simple words, "**End it**".

But as the last witch got into position, barrage of lasers hit our position.

As lasers begun to pour into our position, I just stood there. I watch as the last of humanity die. _He_ was hit by a laser and fell into the flooded ground, missing a limb or two, I couldn't tell anymore as the rain poured harder. I shifted my eyes to look at the bomb and found it unscratched, not a dent or anything.

My eyes moved once again to look at him and found him still alive. I didn't move to help him and just stood there staring at him as he continues to bleed. He move his hand to get his radio then I heard a loud **boom **from the sky. I looked up to see the witch flying down from the heavens, poised to deliver the "_Final Strike_" to detonate the bomb.

And it is as if the world has gone into slow and silent, I heard their final words to each other.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I forgive you" the last witch said.

Both their words to each other are filled with so much pain that it could suffocate anyone who hears it. Then, my vision got blurry for a bit and my eyes widened as I knew tears are falling from it, I said,

"After all this time, I finally become human again."

And the world was engulfed by calming blue light.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author****'****s note no.2:**

**I hope you liked my chapter 1. This is the Prologue of the story. Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time. :)**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"Hey, what's that?" "hmm?"

"oh that's a falling man" "eh..?"

"wait.. a falling man!?"

"run!" "catch him!"

"we won't make it!"

"No!"


	2. Ch 2: What Happened, Really? Pt 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Long time... Bad timing... Destiny is just Irresistible. Sorry.**

**This Story Begins at Season 2 because Miyafugi has already 'Mellowed Out' everyone in her squad. It helps a lot in explaining why the squad should trust Yoshika's judgement of the man.**

**Warning: I may have gotten many things and facts on this chapter wrong so...**

**Please do tell me on the reviews which is wrong if you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches. As I have said before, I'm just a Fan. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****Two****: ****What Happened, Really? Part 1**

**Year**:?

**Location**:?

**Time**:?

**[Point Of View: 'Him']**

Run...

Sneak...

Hide...

With all three things considered, I navigated the 'field' trying to remain unseen. It has been an hour now since I started running away, away? Where? Nowhere is safe from them, no, from those things.

I have evaded them this long but it is only a matter of time before those things found me. Using my head, brain, I thought up of a calculation that will allow me to escape. A plan was formulated, I readied myself for the stunt that I was about to pull.

Looking at the thing that was getting closer to my position was nerve wrecking and I can feel my heart as it pounded inside my chest. Finally, the chance came,

"..._now_!" I shouted inside my head and dove to another wall.

I gasped for air the moment I got to the other side of the wall just in time before the thing arrived and easily tore the crates apart trying to look for me.

After a little rest, I made my way to my target area, a place to hide. They wouldn't think I would return here so soon after running away, I smirk at the thought of out smarting them.

I reached a door and opened it quietly, making sure to peek inside first before going in. After checking, I entered and closed the door quietly, I slumped onto it and sighed in relief that I have escaped them.

***Clank***

I froze at the sound of that and followed where it came from. I wished I never did and just made a run for it, I stiffened even further at what I saw.

I realized that this was the end of the line for me.

***Clank***

The sound came from behind me this time, no need to look back, I did what other people who are scared out of their wits would do, I screamed on top of my lungs and fainted.

**[Point Of View: 'Him': End]**

* * *

**Year: 1945**

**Location: 501st "Strike Witches" Squadron Base.**

**Time: 1:00pm**

**[Point Of View: 501st Strike Witches]**

Francesca Lucchini, a small girl whose 13 years old with black hair in a twin tails and green eyes had her hands claps over her ears and her eyes shut when the man screamed in fright. She blink, blink and blinked again before she started rolling on the floor laughing herself to the point she's already crying.

Lucchini had sneaked up behind the man and accidentally hit her frying pan on the wall beside her causing it to make a clanking noise. This in turn scared the already frozen man and made him scream and faint.

What made the whole things funny for the little girl was the fact that the man, while at the same age as her older team mates, screamed like a little girl and fainted. Lucchini continued to laugh on the floor until her friends and team mates arrived.

Another girl was there, a short white haired girl with green eyes was watching the scene in front of her with a sleepy expression. Now, the girl may seem harmless and angelic but if not for the fact that she was carrying her favourite weapon, Fliegerhammer, a nine-barrel rocket launcher that's as big as her. But the girl also have another thing with her, a chain, large chains used to tow trucks and vehicles is dangling on her left hand.

Unintentionally, Sanya has scared the man when she tried to put her weapon down on the floor.

**Time**: Few Minutes Later

Rushing and running was heard outside the kitchen doors, not a moment sooner the door burst open with force that almost threw it off of its hinge. The man has regain his consciousness and was wobblingly trying to stand when the doors opened hitting him full force. It sent him flying to the other side of the lodge, hit the wall face first and was knocked out once more.

"ahh..." all the witches said in unison. Lucchini recovered and burst out laughing once again.

Four of the witches approached the knocked out man, one witch knelt and began applying healing magic on the man.

Miyafugi Yoshika, a witch specializing on healing and shielding. Short brown hair and brown eyes, she is the newest member of the squadron but even then, she has gained the trust of all her team mates and friends. She is considered the heart of the team, has helped change the 501st squadron a lot for the better.

Another witch sat beside Yoshika and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Lynette Bishop, Yoshika's best friend and possibly special someone, has light brown hair and blue eyes. She has been the team's sniper and support from afar.

The third girl is a short blond haired girl with grey eyes, her name is Erica Hartmann. She's one of the ace witch of the 501st squadron and possibly the 1st greatest ace in whole of humanity. She has a rather lazy attitude and messy room but when in combat, a very deadly witch. She sat to the other side of the man and began poking him in the cheeks.

The last girl to come up to the man stayed standing while looking down on the man. She has long blond hair, wearing glasses and have gold eyes, she's Perrine H. Clostermann. She's a support witch that helps protect Lynette with Yoshika and sometimes helps breakdown enemy armour using her lightning magic.

"Hey... wake up. Are you atill alive?" asked Erica while continuing on her poking of the man.

"I think I'll get some water for him" Lynette stood up to get the water.

"He'll be fine. Miyafugi's the one healing him after all." Perrine said completely relax about the whole thing.

"Yes, he'll be fine. But I think we went a bit too far this time." Yoshika agree with Perrine.

"It's his fault for running away."

A comment came from behind them, they turned to see Eila behind them.

Eila Illmatar Juutilainen, she has long light blond hair and purple eyes. She's a capable witch who has never used her shield and relied on her foresight magic. She has the magic ability to predict future events but the event must happen not that far into the future. She's also very fond of Sanya.

"...I hope he wakes up soon"

Sanya said and stood beside Eila while looking at the man.

Not far from them is another group of 4 girls who watches the scene a bit 'impatiently'.

A red hair girl with red eyes, taps her foot on the floor impatiently, she is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, wing commander of the 501st "Strike Witches" Squadron. She's a very protective commander in and out of combat, thus a rule of not allowing male personnel to get near the witches without permission is implemented. A magic that gives her enhanced awareness also helps protect her squad during combat. She seemed protective of her sub-commanding officer, Sakamoto Mio.

Sakamoto Mio have a long black hair and brown eyes. Her right eye is a special magical eye that helps her see enemies from a long distance, this also allows her to see through it and pinpoint the core of the enemies. And she's a war veteran and have fought far longer than any member of the team.

Gertrud Barkhorn, has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her specialty is her strength. She is physically the strongest of the squad. She also have a sister which she often compare to Yoshika. Thanks to Yoshika, she has changed and begun becoming the groups big sister or at least that's how Luchinni see it.

Last is Charlotte E. Yeager, she has orange hair and blue eyes. Considered the fastest witch of the 501st squadron. Luchinni is very fond of her and like an older sister to Luchinni. She too is tapping her foot on the floor a bit impatiently.

"When's he gonna wake up?" Minna hissed quietly.

"It can't be helped... we did cause this after all" Mio said beside her.

"I hope I didn't break anything inside that head of his" Gertrude said a bit worried.

"Nah.. I'm sure he'll be fine. But I do hope he recovers fast. I'm not done with 'that' yet after all." Shirley commented.

All 3 others nodded their head in agreement. They want to finish 'that' after all and with him knocked out, it cannot be done.

"But still... What happened, Really?" Minna asked loudly for everyone to hear.

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged, unsure when it really happened and why it turned out like the situation now.

**[Point Of View: Strike Witches: End]**

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author****'****s note no.2:**

**Chapter 2 – Done. This is a multi-chapter Arc of the story. This Chapter is the present day.**

**The next chapters will be some sort of Flashbacks to explain many things.**

**This Chapter and the next ones is heavily Edited thus Chapter 2's Preview is wrong. **

**I'll edit that and few parts of its ending around the high-walls surrounding the city.**

**The Canon-Verse ****WILL**** be changed and modified.**

**Thank you for Reading. I'll see you soon. As Chapter 3 is nearly done by the time this is posted.**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Chapter ****3****: ****What Happened, Really? Part 2**

"...What are you doing?"

"I was just about to play a game"

"...how?"

"Here, lemme teach you"


	3. Ch 3: What Happened, Really? Pt 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 3 – Posted. Sigh... Between Games, College and Work, I choose to do this. Oh well... Anyway as I've said from the previous chapter, I was nearly finish with this when I posted chapter 2. so... if there are reviews by the time I post this... I'll answer them on Chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: Strike Witches is not owned by me.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Three****: ****What Happened, Really? Part ****2**

**Year**: 1945

**Location**: 501st "Strike Witches" Squadron Base

**Time**: Flashback: Few Days Before

**[Point Of View: 'Him']**

"I'm sorry..."

The feeling was... calming, its peaceful and caring. I feel protected, I feel... light.

"Ahh... so this is how dying feels like... its much better than I had imagined..."

I was floating, aware of the feeling that I was experiencing. It was nice, "I wish I could stay like this forever...", I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone... it had disappeared, vanished into thin air. Then, it was replaced by a cool breeze accompanied by splashing sound of the ocean.

Confused by the sound, I found myself opening my eyes. My eyes met an unfamiliar ceiling, I sat upright from the bed and felt even more confused.

_'I remembered losing my right leg and my left arms burned, so... why do I still have them?' _I thought to myself. I also feel no soreness whatsoever, strange. _'I've been healed', _the thought of getting healed to this extent was... mind boggling.

Looking around, I also noticed that there are a number of empty beds inside the room? No, this isn't a normal room, it's a medical ward.

_'I'm in a military base? How?'_

After the thought of being in a military base passed through my confused mind, my instincts immediately kicked off. I threw the covers, jumped to the side and made a dash for the wall beside the door. Scanning the area around me, I saw a metal pole used for I.V.'s. I grabbed it and went beside the cabinet nearby to hide. Taking a few deep breaths calmed my nerves and prepared myself, guards up to protect myself if I need be.

**Time**: 5 minutes later...

No one came, now that I thought about it, there's no one inside the ward. No doctors, no nurses or even guards, _'You have got to be kidding me, right? A military base with no personnel to watch over or guard an unknown person they probably picked up somewhere is one way to get themselves killed. Well, not that I have such intentions but still...'_

I rubbed my temple and sighed, I just woke up and there's already a problem with this base. Then another thought came to my mind, _'what if... this is a witch base?', _that would certainly explain the lack of personnel, but still its been awhile since I have seen such a base.

Since there is no one around, I decided to move from my hiding spot and walk towards the window. I am completely astounded by what I am seeing at the moment and silently whispered to myself,

"this... this is not just a base, this is not even an ordinary 'Witch Base'. This place is a 'Witch Fortress', rare fortresses around the world that is made by the hands and magic of witches. This particular fortress is enormous in size and still intact a bait damaged but still functioning. By the looks of it, this 'fortress' is "sleeping" and largely unexplored.

I smiled, excitement welled up within my very being at the thought of what I would find on this place, but... I can't shake the feeling that I have seen this place somewhere before. A thought crossed my mind,

"I'm not dead... I'm in a place where everything looks so 'peaceful and healthy'. Some 'Second Neuroi War' vehicles and defenses as well..."

"Hmm... I'm in the past... illogical as it might sound, its the best explanation I have for all this and as a scientist I must always look into multiple possibilities."

with that thought in mind, I made my way to the kitchen; unaware of a following figure behind.

* * *

**Location**: 'Strike Witches' Base, Kitchen

**Time**: Late Morning, 11:00am

"Hmmm... why does this base have so many potatoes?"

Shrugging at my own question, I prepared my 'Special Recipe Calculations and Formulas' for my cooking. Cooking has always been a bit taxing for me, the reason for this is that I always use my 'scientific mindset' in cooking.

This is so that nothing in my cooking will be wasted and have the maximum taste afterwards. Feeling a bit dizzy and a few headaches came into my mind but I could care less about that right now. This is going to be my first descent meal, first real meal, in a long time.

I looked at my food of ten pieces of potato chips, one bread, one egg and one bacon, I cried.

"this is too much..."

Even with my calculations this is too much. Back home, even high command doesn't have meat on their plates, only the elders of the council and the remaining 'leaders' of the world have them.

From what I know, even high command have limited food. About 10 to 20 pieces of chips, an egg and a bread. A commander I know and friends with shares his food to his subordinates. Even though not everyone in his command is given food from his plate, at least he knows how to care for his people.

I for one is an important asset but even I only got as much as an officer which is ten chips and whole bread, if lucky sometimes an egg. That's my meal twice a week. But even with this limited food I still find it more appropriate to give them to the witches and 'her'.

The witches have the same amount as I do, but sometimes their food is mysteriously less than it should be. The witches would try and give the food to me saying, "You mind needs some food to think, so eat up."

I never did accept that and made a 'secret skill' of shoving the food back to their plates without them noticing, it worked. Sometimes when they notice that skill they would protest about it, I just shut their protest down by giving them some reason why they need it more than I do and they would say,

"Many of our people out there in the streets don't even have anything to eat..."

I replied, "I know..."

After that, I snapped back from my memory lane. I begun eating slowly, savouring the taste and made sure to engrave into my mind all the people back home who had never eaten anything. Made sure to remember all the hardships I, the witches and 'her' passed through everyday in our life together.

* * *

A figure watched as the man ate while crying and a pained expression entrenched on his face.

"...why is he crying?"

* * *

After finishing my meal, I gave my thanks to the people who helped me, protected me and cared for me. Then, as I was about to look into my files, I remembered;

"My Pendant!"

I kept a cool head and ran back to the medical ward. Luckily, the people of this base thought the pendant as an ordinary thing. The pendant is shaped as a shield, in the middle a vertical broom is seen. Surrounding the broom are four-pointed stars with trail that made it look like wings, five to the left and five to the right. Clouds are positioned below the broom and stars, inside the clouds are symbols no one would understand because its written in a different language, an ancient language; the word is **"END"**. The pendant's colour scheme is identical to that of the "Strike Witches" own logo.

I found the pendant inside the drawer of the nurse's table. I also found a supposed file about me,

Name: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Height: 170 cm

Nationality: Unknown

Medical Record:

The file is not done. Whoever wrote this was in a hurry, possibly because of the Neuroi. Now that I thought about it, its the most likely explanation for the lack of personnel but...

"Why would they leave me here then?"

I know I won't be getting answers until the personnel return or the witches turn up so I just proceeded back to the lodge. Spacey, a piano and a stage? Shaking my head, I grabbed a sofa and face it to a wall. I got to the windows and closed all the curtains. I went back to the kitchen to get my leftover food of five potato chips and sat to the sofa.

With everything done and ready, I 'activated' my pendant. A flash of light erupted from the pendant and hit the wall. The wall turned black and flashes of light begun to appear, numbers and letters that would make no sense to anyone of this time period appeared. A few moments later, a loading screen appeared, it has the same design as the pendant except for the circle surrounding and going around it.

The loading screen disappeared and was replace by an image, **"PROJECT END"**. The name is imprinted to a folder in a desk made of white tiles. There was no lamp but it was illuminated, pens, rulers and others things are spread across the table.

* * *

A few blinks occurred once again and more folders appeared, this time a folder named: "Project Striker Wings" caught the attention of the figure that has been following the man.

Unable to resist her curiosity, the figure came out of her hiding place. She's no other than Sanya who was left behind on the base so that she could rest up. But the man's awakening made her curious as to what he was about to do now that he was awake.

* * *

"...what are you doing?"

I have been too focused on my personal computer that I didn't even noticed a white haired witch has sat beside me. By the looks of it she has been following me around the whole time.

"ummm... want some?" I awkwardly offered the potato chips I cooked earlier.

She didn't even hesitate in grabbing a chip and ate it. Her eyes widened and looked at her half eaten chip and looked at me, then her chips again and ate the rest. Since she didn't hesitate in eating the chips I made, that meant she's been following from since I started cooking or from earlier than that. Well, not that I have a problem with it.

"Want some more? I'll cook more if you like?" I asked her. _' Right. First, we break that 'you are suspicious person' mindset from her mind. Then, it'll be easy to talk to her after that.' _I thought to myself.

"I'm Deki Maou, what's your name?"

"...Sanya V, Litvyak"

I smiled at her and went to the kitchen, the computer turned off and she followed.

"I was just about to play a game" I informed her.

"...how?" by the looks of it she's clearly interested in my computer, not that she knows what it is.

"hehehe... maybe later. For now, I will cook more potato chips so that we don't have to get up all the time" I said to her as I pull a frying pan to cook at.

Sanya just nodded her head and sat on a chair inside the kitchen. By the time I looked at her again, she has fallen asleep.

* * *

After cooking THREE whole plates of potato chips, I gently woke Sanya and point her towards the lodge. She nodded once again and proceeded to carry one of the plates.

Once we have settled on our sits, Sanya begun to nibble at the potato chips I have cooked. She looked at me with expecting eyes which meant she really wanted to know how I am going to play a game that's on a wall screen.

I activated the pendant once again and materialized two controllers. Her eyes widened at what just happened, she gingerly grabbed the controller and examined it intently.

"Okay, here... lemme teach you."

[**Point Of View: 'Him'** Deki Maou: End]

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Author****'****s ****N****ote no.2:**

**These are all power of 'Technology'. He never did anything using magic on this chapter.**

**Now, a Question to all of you viewers and readers of this story.**

**+ Would you like me to put a real game into it? Or make up my own games for them to play?**

**= I am asking this questions because maybe you want see them play our games like, Black Ops Zombies; or maybe go to different planets and kill Fallen or Vex.**

**= I have an idea for games but its mostly from the known games already.**

**= I have looked into some fanfic but they are mostly the 'witches gets teleported to another world/dimension types'. I want to see them 'Play and Enjoy' a game rather than fight for their life.**

**Another Question:**

**+ Is my Chapters long enough? Or do you want me to make it longer?**

**= I have been changing the already written/typed chapters to make them longer and the result is this, over 1500 words per chapter; this chapter has over 2000 words not including the author's notes.**

**I hope to receive some replies from this... thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Chapter ****4: W.H.R.? Part 3: What Game is 'That'?**

"Ma'am! There's been gunshots coming from the lodge for the past hour."

"What?! Everyone! Prepare to breach!"

"Breach!"

"Breaching! Wait! No!"

"Sanya! Run! No! My Head! ARGG!"

A roaring sound was heard and the world turned red...

in **Blood**.


End file.
